Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with compositions and methods of making the compositions that mimic peptides and proteins, using oligo-benzamide compositions. Proteins are one of the essential components for all living organisms and are utilized to maintain and regulate nearly all critical cellular functions—from intercellular communication to cell death. For their actions, proteins interact with diverse molecules, and among them protein-protein complex formation is an essential theme through which many regulatory processes like modulation of enzymatic activity, signal transduction, and apoptosis, are initiated or inhibited. Therefore, small molecules that inhibit protein-protein or protein-peptide interaction have been actively pursued in an attempt to develop potential therapeutic agents. Conventional methods for identifying such inhibitors include the preparation and screening of chemical libraries to discover lead compounds although often with little success.